Don't Stand So Close To Me
by SenseiGrace
Summary: Sebastian was glad to finally be living a happy and normal life. Then Hunter came back into the picture. This time his brother came back with a vengeance. (Hunter and Sebastian are brothers AU.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Thanks for checking this out!**

 **Trigger warning for bullying and abuse.**

 **This story doesn't have a beta reader yet, so if you want to be my beta please PM me!**

 **Feel free to give constructive criticism, but please, no hate.**

* * *

 _Chapter one._

"Hey Sebby, didn't think I'd see you here!"

I tensed, turning around at the familiar voice, hoping I was wrong and it was someone else. "Hunter." I greeted, a wave of fear clenching in my stomach as I put on my signature smirk, trying to mask up the fear as my nightmares came true.

Hunter walked over to me, then wrapped an arm around me, causing my heart to beat a little faster. "How you doing little brother?" He asked, then pulled me closer, making me bite back a gasp.

I opened my mouth only to shut it. I needed to get away, my chest felt like it was being crushed, it was getting difficult to breathe.

"Oh, come on," he teased, sticking out his lip, "no greeting for your favorite big brother? Even after all these years?"

"Hunter," I begged, my voice barely audible, " _please_ let go..."

He smirked, then let go. "Okay, I see how it is." He told me, backing away and holding his hands up in defense.

"No," I warned, taking a few steps towards him, thousands of alarms going off in my head, I was way too close to him, I should have run, "you don't. You don't get to play the victim. _Ever_."

He chuckled, grabbing my wrist and digging his fingers into my flesh, I bit my lip to keep back a cry from the throbbing pain that had started pulsing beneath his sharp nails. "Okay _Bassy_ ," he whispered, a smile appearing on his face as he dug his nails deeper, causing a quiet whimper to escape me, "if that's what you want. I can play the villain."

He winked as he let go of my arm. "Watch your back, Sebastian." He warned, then walked away, holding his hand up in a way of saying goodbye.

I stood there for a moment, cradling my arm to my chest, and trying my best to calm my erratic breathing. He was back, after all of these years, Hunter Clarington was back.

* * *

I walked into the choir room, sitting at the baby grand piano. I ran my fingers slowly over the ivory keys, smiling as the beautiful instrument's sound filled the room, a warm, yet vibrant sound echoing as I played the intro to some top forties song that I had heard on the radio yesterday.

"Hey Bastian!"

I jumped as a hand roughly patted my shoulder, causing something to tell me to run for a second as my run-in with Hunter flashed through my mind. "Hey Jeff." I said, trying to calm my pounding heart beat when I realized I wasn't being threatened by anyone, or anything.

He looked at me, his eyebrows scrunched. "Hey, you okay, Seb?" He asked, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I gave a small nod. "Yeah, I'm fine." I whispered, looking away as I hoped he didn't see through my facade, because if I was honest, the last word I would have used was _fine_.

Jeff kept his gaze for a moment before shrugging it off and sitting beside me. "So what's on the agenda today, Bastian?"

I smiled, happy that he had let the previous conversation go, I could talk about music all day, everyday, I couldn't talk about Hunter for more than a few minutes, and I needed to get my mind off of him..

"Well," I started, "I've been thinking about us doing the song _Change My Mind_ by _One Direction_." I told him, it was a beautiful song, very quiet, perfect for an a cappella group, even though a lot of people were singing _One Direction_ these days, this one wasn't the most well known.

Jeff gave a toothy grin. "That one is so good!" he exclaimed, "you'll do a really good job on the lead!"

I smiled at the compliment, opening my mouth to thank him when the doors opened.

"Hey guys!" Jeff greeted, standing up and walking over to Nick.

I looked up at all of them, hoping that they didn't suddenly worry about me the way Jeff did. "Hello everyone." I welcomed, giving a short wave.

They all said their hellos to me, and one another, then we got to business.

I loved being a Warbler, there was something special about it, maybe it was the way we were like family, maybe it was in the way we sang eight part harmony and all the voices melded together into one brilliant crescendo.

Whatever it was, I never wanted to lose it. And there was nothing better than when we start a new song, yeah, we sometimes sounded like screeching cats during our first practice, other boys would run up and shut doors, and we would point fingers at whoever we thought caused the whole thing to crash and burn, but that was what made it good, that was what made it _fun_.

I pulled out the CD, placing it in the player, and putting on the song.

I stood beside the CD player, watching the boy's reaction. Some of them tapped their feet, others rocked back and forth, a few leaned back and tapped their fingers, and there was one humming along to the song.

They nodded, getting up and getting into a typical choir position. "Ready Seb?" Nick asked, standing on his tip toes to look at me over the tall boys in front of him.

I nodded, rushing over to my place in the middle of the formation as they started the intro.

"The end of the night

We should say goodbye

But we carry on

While everyone's gone,"

"Never felt like this before

Are we friends or are we more

As I'm walking towards the door

I'm not sure"

I winced as the harmonies came in a bit rough, but they quickly got themselves sorted out.

"But baby if you say you want me to stay

I'll change my mind

'Cause I don't wanna know I'm walking away

If you'll be mine

Won't go, won't go

So baby if you say you want me to stay

Stay for the night

I'll change my mind"

I stood up straighter as the drumbeat/beat-boxing came in, and started hitting my hand against my thigh along with the beat.

"Lean in when you laugh

We take photographs

There's no music on

But we dance along,"

The harmonies swelled, making a crescendo leading into the pre-chorus. It was one of the most satisfying things in the world to hear the things our voices could do as we sang.

"Never felt like this before

Are we friends or are we more

As I'm walking towards the door

I'm not sure,"

"But baby if you say you want me to stay

I'll change my mind

'Cause I don't wanna know I'm walking away

If you'll be mine

Won't go, won't go

So baby if you say you want me to stay

Stay for the night

I'll change my mind

I'll change my mind"

"Baby if you say you want me to stay

I'll change my mind

But baby if you say you want me to stay

I'll change my mind

'Cause I don't wanna know I'm walking away

If you'll be mine

Won't go, won't go

So baby if you say you want me to stay

Stay for the night

I'll change my mind."

"Yeah!" One of them exclaimed, causing an eruption of cheering from the rest of us as we fist bumped, high-fived, and there was a little bit of hugging.

We were quieted by the sounds of a single person clapping slowly. I spun on my heel, wondering who had listened to our rehearsal.

My heart skipped a beat, then I looked down at my feet. It was _him_.

"Great job Warblers," he said, walking up and clapping my shoulder, "good job, Sebby."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! :)**

 **Thanks for the favs and reviews, they really mean a lot to me! (I'm still looking for a beta if anyone is interested.)**

 **The song in this chapter is "Hey Brother", by "Avicii", and as much as I love it, it doesn't belong to me. (Along with Glee, and Sebastian..) So yeah.**

* * *

Chapter two.

Hunter smiled. "Hello Warblers," he greeted, waving his right hand and propping himself against me with his left arm, he was maybe an inch or two taller than me, I wanted him off of me, "I'm Hunter Clarington, and I've come to help you. And after what happened at regionals, you need it."

I looked up at him in shock while the rest of the Warblers protested, saying the normal things like "How dare you!" and "What makes you think you have the right to say that!?".

"Everybody quiet!" I yelled, getting everyone's attention and a small chuckle from Hunter, the sound causing a shiver to run up my spine. "Why the heck are you here, Hunter?" I asked, trying my hardest to keep eye contact with him.

He smirked at me, it wasn't hard to see the pure amusement behind his eyes, and it scared me. He put a hand on his chest in a mocking shock, along with giving a dramatic gasp. "Is it wrong for someone to want to help their brother, Sebby?" He asked, not skimping on the theatrics in his voice, it wasn't hard to tell he was being overly dramatic.

I bit my lip as the room filled with a collective gasp. "Brother?" They all asked in unison. I looked down as Hunter jerked me to his side and weaved his arm around my upper diaphragm

He gave them a smile, then ruffled my hair as I bit back a wince, I needed to get away, but his grip around me was way too tight, once again I felt a crushing sensation in my chest. "Yes, Sebby here is my brother, isn't that right, Bassy?" He told them, and I nodded as he squeezed me in his bone crushing hold, I couldn't deal with this much longer...

"Hunter..." I whispered, just loud enough for the two of us to hear, "let go." I told him, barely able to inhale through his clutch.

He smiled at the group, loosening his hold slightly, it wasn't good enough, my stomach was churning, nausea creeping in. "After mom and dad divorced, mom took her maiden name, which is how I'm a Clarington, and how Sebby is a Smythe." he explained, keeping his arm wrapped securely around me, "I was excited when I found out that Bassy came here. I hadn't seen him since he was ten."

"Hunter," I said, this time loud enough for everyone to hear, "why are you here?" I asked, slipping out of his hold, my stomach was killing me, I felt that at any moment I was going to be sick, and having his arm around me wasn't helping.

He turned towards me. "I saw your regionals performance," he said, "it wasn't bad. Except for the fact that a group of misfits beat you. And it gave the Warblers a bad name, so I'm here to help you win."

His words felt like a bullet, it wasn't hard to tell that he had insulted us, and New Directions, and while yes, New Directions weren't exactly as well known and revered as some other groups they were still good, and they had become our friends, Blaine and Kurt being our closest, after all, they had been Warblers too. Even after the events that took place last year, including the slushie, they still wanted to have some sort of relationship with us. So calling them misfits, wannabes, or just insulting them in general could cause a break out within our group.

But we all stayed quiet.

Hunter chuckled, it was the only sound in the uncomfortable silence that wasn't normal for the choir room, and it made my stomach churn more violently. "Okay," he started, "I'll prove it to you."

He walked over and placed a CD in the player, sticking the disk I had earlier on the desk. "This is _Hey Brother_ by _Avicii_." He told us, then pressed play on the CD player.

It started with a guitar intro in a minor key, then he sang.

"Hey brother! There's an endless road to rediscover

Hey sister! Know the water's sweet but blood is thicker

Oh, if the sky comes falling down, for you

There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do"

"Hey brother! Do you still believe in one another?

Hey sister! Do you still believe in love? I wonder

Oh, if the sky comes falling down, for you

There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do"

I kept my gaze focused on him, was this some sick joke? Was this pure coincidence? Or did sing this song for me. Even though he had never cared about me before.

"What if I'm far from home?

Oh brother, I will hear you call!

What if I lose it all?

Oh sister, I will help you hang on!

Oh, if the sky comes falling down, for you

There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do"

"Hey brother! There's an endless road to rediscover

Hey sister! Do you still believe in love? I wonder

Oh, if the sky comes falling down, for you

There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do"

"What if I'm far from home?

Oh brother, I will hear you call!

What if I lose it all?

Oh sister, I will help you hang on!

Oh, if the sky comes falling down, for you

There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do."

The Warblers clapped, I could tell they were impressed. Hunter smiled at them, then winked at me, making my stomach lurch, and I suppressed a gag. "So, ready to win?" He asked, and I looked at the others.

The Warblers whispered amongst themselves for a moment. "Well," Jeff started, looking up at the two of us, "you can join the Warblers, but _Sebastian_ is our leader."

I faked a smile, I was sure I was going to be sick now. Spending this time when I can get away from the world, with someone who is out to get me? I couldn't do it, it was getting hard to breathe, I was terrified..

* * *

I sat in front of a toilet, I couldn't stop shaking and my teeth were chattering. I knew I was going to be sick, the way my throat felt like it was closing, the way my stomach was throbbing, and I couldn't stay one temperature!

I threw off my blazer in a mad attempt to get cooler, luckily, I had ripped my tie off earlier, because I was pretty sure that if my neck was touched I would projectile vomit all over everything.

I groaned, pressing a cold wash cloth to my forehead. I hated feeling sick, it was the worst, the chills, the shaking, the part when you actually puke.

I rushed to put my head above the bowl as I felt bile rush up my throat and into the toilet. I coughed and sputtered, trying to get in a breath before more contents came up again. Gosh, I hated this.

I threw up two more times before I pulled myself off the floor and over to my bed. Kicking off my shoes and collapsing on the bed.

I pulled the thin blanket over myself, and dug my head into the pillow. I was exhausted, but a part of me stayed awake, my mind wouldn't shut off. _"What if he finds you? How will you protect yourself? You board alone, you don't have a roommate, there's no one here to save you."_ I thought, then shook my head.

I needed sleep, I was safe right now, and I had school tomorrow.

I closed my eyes, shifting into a more curled up position...


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!**

 **I really hope you enjoy this chapter, I had a lot of fun writing it.**

 **Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and faves! As said before, this story is still doesn't have a beta, so if you want to please PM me!**

* * *

 _Chapter three._

"Sebastian!"

I opened my eyes, looking up from the warm blanket I was wrapped up in.

I moaned, rubbing my eyes and standing up. "Coming!" I yelled, walking to the door as I tried to fix my wrinkled shirt, my blazer was still thrown in a heap in the bathroom.

I opened the door as I yawned. "Oh," I said, looking at the boy outside of my room, "hi Jeff, hi Nick." I greeted, pushing the door open enough for them to get in.

They smiled, walking into the small dorm, sitting down where they could. I had a small single person room, it still had all of the appliances that a larger dorm would, just less chairs and beds, and a whole lot of less space.

I closed the door, then walked over to where Nick and Jeff were sitting on the small sofa. "So," I started, taking a seat in the small arm chair, "what brings you guys over to my humble abode?"

Jeff opened his mouth, but Nick interrupted. "Are you alright Seb? You look a bit pale..."

My heart skipped a beat and I considered telling them everything, telling them who my brother really was. "I was sick after practice earlier." I told them, leaning back in the chair.

Nick nodded. "Oh, that's why you left so quickly, Hunter ended up staying and talking with some of the others for awhile." He told me, putting one leg over the other.

My stomach lurched again, I hoped the nausea wouldn't come back. "Guys," I started hesitantly, looking up at both of them, "don't trust him. Okay?" I said, I knew it was a long shot, telling them not to trust him without so much as an explanation, but he was talking to the people who helped me get finally back to normal, if he swayed them...

They both looked at each other for a second, both making gestures to each other, things I knew only best friends would understand, the ordeal ended with Jeff mouthing something and both of them nodding before turning back to me. "Why?" Jeff asked, looking straight at me.

I inhaled, leaning forward in my chair. I could feel myself beginning to fidget. "Just trust me," I begged, "I've known Hunter all of my life, and..." I rambled, stopping as my breathing got faster, because I really didn't want to tell them, Hunter would be so mad..

"Hey," Nick started, leaning over and putting a hand on my leg, "we believe you, don't get yourself worked up." He soothed, trying to calm me down. Something he had done a lot in the past year.

Jeff nodded. "Yeah, if you say we can't trust him, then we'll make sure to think twice before following his orders. Which is good because you're the captain."

I sighed, relaxing again. "Thanks guys." I whispered, running a hand through my hair.

They smiled. "Anytime Seb." Nick told me, standing up, "now, if we don't hurry we're going to miss dinner, and they're serving pizza tonight."

Jeff's eyes lit up and he sprang up from the couch at the speed of lightning. "Did you say pizza!?" He exclaimed, tripping over his feet as he ran towards the door.

Nick and I laughed as I stood up. "If only you would put some of that energy into your dance moves." Nick joked, causing Jeff to turn a color so red it could only be matched by a fire truck, making me laugh harder.

"Gosh, you two.." I groaned, slipping on my shoes and grabbing my blazer.

I walked back over to them, Nick holding open the door as I shut off the lights and grabbed the keys. "Oh, what a gentleman!" I joked as I walked out the door, stopping in front of him.

He groaned. "Shut up." He said, pushing me the rest of the way out the door and into the hall.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the follows, faves, and reviews. They make my day!**

 **Also, if you could, please check out my story** ** _Pretty Brown Eye_** **it would really mean a lot to me if you did.**

 **Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 _Chapter four._

"Seb. I thought you were actually going to eat your food." Jeff teased, reaching out to grab a breadstick that had made its way onto my plate, I hit his hand before it could reach my food. Breadsticks were my favorite part of Italian food, he wasn't getting it on my watch.

I looked up from my plate and stuck my tongue out at Jeff. "At least I'm not eating Dalton out of house and home." I replied, taking a bite of my salad.

Jeff shrugged. "I'm a growing boy, I need my foodage." He told me, grabbing my breadstick and licking it before I could react.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, slightly upset at my lack of breadstick now, "rude!"

Nick laughed. "What the heck, Jeff!" He exclaimed, looking at the other boy, "why did you do that?"

Jeff took a bite of the breadstick, closing his eyes as he chewed it. "Because," he started, stopping as he swallowed the food in his mouth, "I knew Seb wouldn't want it after I licked it."

I laughed, shaking my head. Jeff never failed to make me laugh, and he apparently wasn't stopping tonight. "Well, that is true.." I joked, taking another bite of salad, "Jeff has more cooties than all of Dalton put together." I teased.

Before Jeff or Nick replied I felt a hand on my back, causing me to jump.

"Hey Sebby." Hunter sat down beside me, his shoulders against mine, "what's up? I saw you leave practice early."

I looked down at my plate, the food no longer looking appetizing. "It wasn't early.." I mumbled, keeping my eyes glued to my plate.

"Oh," Hunter replied, "I just thought it was, because we kept practicing for another twenty minutes."

I looked at Nick and Jeff, who both shrugged. Apparently they didn't know that had happened either. "Really?" Nick asked, "that's weird, I didn't know you were still practicing."

Jeff set down the half eaten breadstick. "I thought you guys were just talking."

Hunter smiled, sending a shiver up my spine. I wanted to leave, I wanted to get away from him. Dalton was supposed to be my safe haven.. "Nope. Four or five Warblers stayed to practice a new song." He said, taking a piece of pizza off of my plate. "You'd think it was mutiny."

Nick snickered. "You two know that Bastian has to eat, right?" He joked, leaning over and bumping into Jeff's shoulder playfully, obviously trying to downplay Hunter's comment.

"Actually, I think the diet where Jeff eats all of Sebby's food is working well. He was the fattest baby."

I blushed and looked down. "I was chubby.." I mumbled, keeping my eyes on my almost empty plate. At this point I was just waiting for Nick to finish off my salad.

"I don't think they would stage a mutiny," Jeff spoke up, not wanting to comment on the fact that I was a little chubby as a baby, I guess. "and I don't think Seb would let them even if they did."

I stayed quiet. I knew Jeff was partially joking, but Hunter definitely wasn't. I'm sure Hunter could stage a mutiny if he wanted to, they all seemed to be in a trance by the illusion that he made earlier. Pretending that we had a good relationship, that he was perfect, because he wasn't.

But I couldn't tell anyone that.

···

"Goodnight, guys." I called, waving to Nick, Jeff, and Trent as I left the room. They had decided to play some video games before curfew, but I was too tired to join them. Being sick will do that to someone.

"Nighty night, Bastian!" Jeff called, looking up for a second before going back to his game.

I shut the door, chuckling as I heard Nick scream. "Baby zombie! Jeff run, go on without me!"

I inhaled deeply, looking around as I walked away from their door. Dalton was amazing, the inside of it was sort of like a hotel. The chandeliers, the tile floors with a carpeted middle, the smell. It all made me feel safe, it reminded me of the house dad and I lived in when we were in Paris, when I finally started my path to being normal again.

I walked into my dorm room, took of my shoes and changed into pajamas. Then crawled into bed and pulled out my phone. Surprised to see a new message from Blaine.

"Hey, wanna get coffee at Lima Bean tomorrow? Just wanna talk."

I smiled. Blaine was probably one of my better friends, but after what happened with the slushie last year it was hard to believe he was my friend at all. I honestly thought that any kind of relationship I would have tried to pursue with him would have been shot down, but he was actually pretty accepting of the friendship.

"Sure. How's 3:30?" I typed, trying to think of a good time when I wouldn't have practice or school.

The reply was almost instant. Which kinda scared me, normally it took around five minutes for my messages to get replies. "Yep! Sounds great. See you then Seb."

I sighed, curling up under my covers. Tomorrow was going to be better, sure Hunter would still be there. But it would be better.

* * *

 **So, I'm not quite sure what keeps happening with these scenes between Jeff, Nick, and Seb but they're super fun to write, and I have considered writing stories about the three of them. (Tell me how you feel about that.)**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey. Guess who's back?**

 **Happy Thanksgiving, Black Friday, and Cyber Monday!**

 **It's kinda a funny story about why I haven't posted anything in about a decade. Our house was struck by lightning and it took out our WiFi. We still don't have it fixed, but I do have some right now and I have a new chapter ready! (Btw, the last reviewer who said that they hoped I updated soon. It was ready, I just couldn't post. So I kinda got a laugh out of that. xD)**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this newest chapter.**

* * *

 _Chapter five._

When I walked into Lima Bean, Blaine was already there. He waved.

I waved back as I walked over to him. "Hey." I greeted, sitting down across from him.

He smiled. "Hey." He echoed, looking up from the latte in his hands. "How are you doing?" He asked.

I bit the inside of my lip. "I've been okay." I told him, and it was fairly true. I was great until Hunter showed up. "You?"

He shrugged, taking a sip of his drink. "Same here. It's been kinda boring since Kurt left for NYADA, though." He told me.

I nodded. "How's the Glee Club?" I asked. Now that we were friends instead of enemies I knew I could ask this question without either of us getting too much hate.

Blaine sighed, running his finger across the table in a figure eight pattern. "It's different with all of the new kids..." He told me, then perked up. "So, how about the Warblers? I heard there was a new addition!" I was sorta surprised at how excited he seemed about it.

I frowned, I really didn't wanna talk about Hunter. "Wait, how have you already gotten the news of a new Warbler?" I asked, then my focus switched from wondering when he got it to how. "How did you get the news?"

His smile grew. "Oh, a little birdie told me. Plus, once a Warbler, always a Warbler." He joked, leaning forward. "I didn't tell you this, but it was Trent." He whispered.

I rolled my eyes. Of course it was Trent, he and Blaine had joined the Warblers together. Why would he stop telling Blaine the news even two years later he had left? "Well, I didn't tell you this, but technically Hunter isn't a Warbler yet." I whispered back. He technically wasn't, he hadn't gone through the audition process.

Blaine nodded, the distant look in his eyes making me think that he must be remembering when he went through that awful process. But it was needed, it was how we kept people that couldn't dance and sing out of the Warblers. Because we were an eight time national championship winning group, and some people just wanted to be there for the publicity. "Yeah. Well, I wish him luck." He told me, giving me a half smile.

I stayed quiet, wishing I had some sort of food I could have pretended to eat so it wasn't so awkward.

"Oh!" Blaine exclaimed, almost choking on his latte. "Trent told me that this guy was your brother!"

My stomach clenched, I was sorta hoping I wouldn't have to explain this to Blaine. "Yeah, Hunter is my brother. But we aren't close." I told him. "After mom and dad divorced we were separated."

Blaine bit his lip. "I know the feeling, I'm not very close to my brother either." He said, fiddling with the cup in his hands.

I nodded and sighed. I wished I could tell him the truth about Hunter, but I couldn't. Not while he and all the Warblers believed that he was a decent guy.

I wished I wasn't alone in this.

* * *

I walked into my room and sighed. This was the one place I was completely safe from Hunter. He was unable to come into my room because dad had gotten me a single person room when I first got here. So I was safe.

I sat on my bed, slipping under the covers. It was freezing outside, and the cold was one of my least favorite things about fall and winter. As soon as the smallest cool breeze came in I was rushing to put on my Dalton Academy sweater and praying that I wouldn't freeze to death. Because I couldn't stay warm for the life of me.

I looked up as someone knocked on the door. "Who is it?" I asked, if it was Nick or Jeff I would let them in, because they would cuddle up on the bed in a mad attempt to make me warmer. But Trent and Daniel could wait until after I was warm enough to get up.

"It's Hunter. Let me in, Bassy."

I felt a chill go down my spine and I wished it had been from the cold.

"I said let me in." He warned as I pulled myself out from underneath the covers and to the door.

I reached out for the handle. I really didn't want to let him in, but I knew anything that he wanted to say or do to me would only be worse if I didn't obey him now. I opened the door and looked up at him, staying quiet the whole time.

Hunter groaned, finally breaking the silence. "Are you going to let me in? Or did your good for nothing dad forget to teach you how to do that?" He asked, anger flaring in his eyes.

I gulped down my fear and stepped aside, letting him in. "He's your dad too." I mumbled, looking down.

Hunter grabbed my wrist in one hand while he slammed and locked the door with the other. "Have you told anyone?" He asked, jerking me close to him.

I bit my lip, trying to pull away. "Let me go, Hunter!" I told him.

I flinched as he raised his hand, threatening to hit me. "What did you tell them, Sebastian!" He yelled in my ear.

I gasped at the pain that was surging through my ear. Then I realized what I had done. I had let him in here, now, the door was locked and no one could help me. He had made sure of it.

* * *

 **Hahaha, cliffhanger! (Kinda... yeah, I think so...)**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys!**

 **Yeah, I'm not dead, fam! (Yay me!)**

 **I fell into a weird funk with all of my Glee stories, but I am back, family!**

 **So, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter six.

I winced as I applied concealer to my face. Hunter had punched me, as I had expected. The only thing I hadn't expected was the fact that he could punch fifteen times harder than he could when I was ten.

I hated putting on concealer, it was like I was hiding a part of who I was. Even though, I was hiding something from the other boys. That, and concealer is cold and sticky. Not something I wanted on my face.

I looked in the mirror and cringed, I was a sight. My eyes were dark and sunken, my face was paler than Kurt's, and I looked overall thinner. It was ugly. I was ugly.

Why was this happening to me? What had I done to deserve a brother like Hunter? Someone who doesn't even deserve to be called brother?

I wished there was someone I could tell, anyone. Nick, Jeff, Blaine, Kurt. Heck, I'd tell Santana and Rachel if I could be freed from Hunter. But he would kill me before the police even heard about it.

I looked up as there was a knock on my door. "Seb?" I heard Jeff call. "Bastian, it's me."

I stood up, relieved that it wasn't Hunter. I had been through enough beatings today. "Hey, Jeff." I greeted, as I opened the door. "What brings you here?" I asked, leaning against the door frame.

"Nick and I are going to crash in his room, and we want you to join us. I don't know if you remember, but he got a new Wii and he wants to try it out. Thad is rooming with Trent so we can do this." He told me, then frowned. "Are you wearing concealer?" He asked.

I sighed. "I got into a fight at Scandals." I lied, weirdly satisfied with my excuse, it made more sense than anything else I could have come up with. "You know how it is."

Jeff frowned harder, something I didn't realize was possible. "No, Seb, I don't."

···

I leaned back and closed my eyes as Jeff and Nick screamed at zombies, or something. I wasn't really into video games, but I knew I would at least humor them and spend the night with them. I didn't really want to be alone anyway.

"Oh no!" Jeff cried. "My remote is dead!"

I sighed, then grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around my body. I hated winter, it was so darn cold, even in a building like Dalton which got really hot during the summer. (There was a reason most boys when home over the summer.)

Nick sighed and paused the game. "Okay, just put the remote up to charge." He told him. "We'll continue later."

Jeff looked up at me and laughed. "Cold, Bastian?" He asked, walking up and wrapping his arms around me. "Don't worry, Nick and I will make you warm, lil buddy." He told me.

I sighed. "Don't call me that." I told them as they both leaned in and wrapped their arms around me.

After a few minutes Nick shot up. "We should play truth or dare!" He exclaimed. "C'mon, it'll be fun!"

Jeff and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes. Nick always wanted to play dumb games, but he was our friend. So why not?

"Fine." We agreed.

···

The game began out innocent enough. Jeff and Nick targeting each other and making each other buy pizzas and run down the halls of the dorms screaming out the lyrics of the My Little Pony theme song. (The thing that concerned me was that they knew all of the lyrics...)

Then they remembered that I was there.

Nick smirked. "Sebastian," he started as he bit into a piece of pizza. "Truth? Or dare!"

I sighed. Choosing truth was a potentially dangerous choice. But on the flip side, they could dare me to call Kurt and confess my love for all things Wicked to him, then try to make him sing a duet with him. "Truth." I decided, there was no way that I was even risking that phone call.

Nick's smile faded. "Where did you get that bruise?"

Crap.

* * *

 **So, I hope you enjoyed! Sorry about how long this chapter took to get posted.**

 **Thanks for reading! Don't forget to follow, fave, and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys!**

 **So, this is a pretty small chapter, and it changes point of view. I was having difficulties using Seb for this chapter. So I used Jeff. (The logical thing to do, obviously.)**

 **DISCLAIMER I have never been around someone who was abused or bullied, so I'm sorry if Sebastian seems out of that kind of character.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter seven.

Jeff's Point of View.

"Sebastian, wait!" Nick cried as we ran after him.

As soon as Nick had asked about Bastian's bruise, Sebastian was up and walking out of the room. "Bas, we didn't mean to offend you!" I yelled. "We just wanted to know!"

Sebastian stopped and turned around. "Why!? So you can punch me too!?" He screamed as he began crying hysterically. "Go ahead! Beat me, Nick!"

I looked over at Nick, who shrugged. But I knew that we were thinking the same thing. Then I walked up to Sebastian. "Bas?" I whispered, gently putting my hand on his shoulder. Then instantly regretted it as he flinched violently under my touch. "Sebastian, look at me."

Sebastian hesitated, then looked up at me. His green eyes were filled with tears, but also fear. He was scared of me. "Please, don't hit me." He begged, but still looked like he was ready for me to slap him.

"Hey, I won't hit you, Bas." I soothed, his breathing was fast and shallow. "Its okay, just breathe."

Nick slowly walked up. "Bastian, is someone hurting you?" He asked, and I glared at him. I was trying to calm him down, and he was revving him back up.

Sebastian bit his lip, then began sobbing silently. "Yes." He whimpered, then fell into my arms as his sobbing grew worse.

I shot another glare at Nick, it hurt to see Bastian this way. He always put up this strong, arrogant, cocky, entitled rich boy persona. But to see him this way, seeing the real Sebastian, the broken and bruised Sebastian. It hurt. And even though Nick had done the right thing by prying and trying to get to the bottom of this, it made me feel horrible seeing Sebastian like this.

I began to rub Sebastian back, an attempt in vain to calm him. He was so worked up he could barely breathe. "Hey, you're gonna be okay." I soothed. "It's okay, Bastian. Shh... it's okay."

Sebastian pulled away a few minutes later, then wiped his eyes. He still didn't look okay, but then again, he was obviously being hurt by someone. Significant other, parents, people at school? I didn't know. "Who's hurting you, Bas?" I asked.

Sebastian crumbled again, his eyes cascaded with tears and he bit his lip. "They'll kill me." He whispered as he shook his head.

I felt like I had been punched in the stomach. "They'll what!?" Nick and I exclaimed. Sebastian was like a brother. Sure, he was annoying, but he didn't deserve death threats. No one did, especially not Sebastian.

Sebastian took a step back and he covered his chest and stomach with his arms, like he had crossed his arms, but a bit more spread out. "I'm okay." He lied unconvincingly. "As long as I'm good, they won't hurt me."

I looked over at Nick. Obviously, we both knew he was lying. But worse, Sebastian was being lied to.

* * *

 **So, I hope you enjoyed! Please follow, fave, and review!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys!**

 **I hope you are all having a great week!**

 **So, I never feel like I update this story often enough, so I'll try to update it more often. (Do not believe that I'll update it more often, I'm really bad at those promises.)**

 **Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter eight.

Nick's POV.

It took three long hours, but Sebastian had finally fallen asleep. It wasn't a deep sleep, in fact, if me or Jeff spoke in anything louder than a whisper, he would startle. And he had fallen asleep in Jeff's arms, and Jeff was way too sweet to put Sebastian down, because we could both tell that Bastian hadn't been sleeping well in awhile and needed the sleep.

Jeff stroked Seb's hair as he began whimpering. "Shh.. You're okay, Bas." He soothed, which caused Seb to instantly relax. I couldn't help but think about how great a dad Jeff would be later in life, yeah, Jeff had his quirks, and most people wouldn't think he'd be a good dad. But I was gonna bet my money on it, he was gonna be a great one.

"He needs help." I said after Seb was peaceful again, well as peaceful as he had been this entire time.

Jeff looked up at me and stayed quiet. I didn't think he would disagree with me, whatever was happening to Seb needed to stop before it got worse. "You're right." He finally answered, and I began wondering if I was psychic. "He needs help. But we also need to find out who's doing this to him so we can stop it from happening again."

I nodded. "Agreed." I said. "Do you have any idea who it could be though?" I asked. I knew it was a long shot, but Jeff and Seb were really close and Jeff may have seen something.

Jeff shook his head, then looked back down at Seb's sleeping form. "No. No idea." He said quietly, then traced the bruise on his cheek with his thumb. "It isn't fair.. You didn't do anything to deserve this."

I thought about Jeff's words for a moment. He was right, Seb didn't deserve it. But the more I thought about it, the more I remembered the slushie incident from last year. And all of the people that wanted to get back at him for it. And not only in New Directions, but in the Warblers as well. "Jeff?" I began, this whole idea was making my stomach twist. "What if it is one of the New Directions members? Or.. Even a Warbler?"

Jeff sighed. "That's possible. I mean, not everyone agrees with his methods." He said, and I had to agree with that. Because there were days when I didn't always agree with them.

"Should we talk to Hunter?" Jeff asked. I frowned, but the more I thought about it, the more sense it made. Hunter and Seb were siblings, so wouldn't Seb tell Hunter if he was being hurt?

I nodded. "Yeah. We can do that tomorrow." I told him. "But I think for now we should go to sleep."

* * *

 **So... I hope you noticed the big mistake Nick and Jeff are about to make. That'll be great.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! Please follow, fave, and review! I'd love to know what you thought!**

 **Thanks for reading! Love y'all!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys!**

 **I hope you have had a super great week! (I'm currently listening to Darren Criss, so I know that I am. xD)**

 **Thank you for all of your support. It means a lot! (Like a LOT!)**

 **So, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter nine.

Nick's PoV.

We decided to leave right before curfew, and luckily, Seb was in a deep sleep. So we weren't worried about leaving him.

"Do you think Hunter will know anything?" Jeff asked me as we walked towards his room. It was just down the hall. It was actually the room right beside Sebastian's.

I shrugged. "I dunno." I admitted. Seb can be pretty secretive, I mean, I barely know anything about his family life. I didn't even know Hunter existed until a few days ago. "I hope so.."

Jeff nodded. "Me too." He said softly, then knocked on Hunter's door.

Hunter opened the door, then smirked. That had to be a Smythe thing. No one else opens the door and smirks. It was just weird.

"Hello." He greeted in a much to proper voice for this hour, and while in pajamas. But the more I thought about it, the more I remembered that Sebastian used to do the same thing. Once again, it had to be a Smythe thing. "How can I help you?" He asked us.

I smiled. "Can we come in?" I asked. Seb had kept this a secret from us for as long as he could, I wasn't going to scream it in the hall. "We need to talk."

"Its about Sebastian." Jeff chirped, then shrugged as I looked over at him. "Its true." He told me.

Hunter frowned, then nodded. "Yeah, c'mon in." He said, gesturing for us to come in.

I looked over at Jeff one last time, then we walked in.

•••

"So what's going on with Bassy?" Hunter asked, and I cringed. Sebastian hated when we called him that. I don't know why, he just always blew up at us for it.

"He doesn't like to be called that." Jeff said. "I definitely wouldn't call him that in front of him."

Hunter frowned as he leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs. He seemed very relaxed for us coming in here to talk about his little brother. "That's weird, I've always called him that.." He said.

"But that's not what we're here to talk about." I said as I elbowed Jeff in the side. We were here to ask if he knew anything, not talk about nicknames.

"Hunter," I began hesitantly. "S-someone's been hurting Sebastian." I told him.

Hunter sat up quickly. "What?" He asked. He seemed worried about him. "How do you know?"

I looked over at Jeff. He was looking down at his hands and fidgeting. "He had a horrible bruise on his cheek, and He told us that someone had been hurting him." He said softly, then sniffled.

I wrapped my arm around Jeff. I knew that he and Sebastian were good friends, they had been there for each other since Sebastian came to Dalton. Jeff had been through a lot of things, and it had been destroying him. But Sebastian showed up and helped him through it. "After we inquired about it though." I added.

Hunter bit his lip. That was another thing Sebastian did a lot. They were super similar. "Wow.." He said quietly. "I'll talk to him about it, okay?"

I nodded. "Okay, thank you." I said. "Tell us if you find anything out please."

He nodded. "Of course." He told me, then stood up. "Well, it's almost curfew, so.."

Jeff and I stood up. "Yeah." I said, then chuckled. "Thanks for your help." I added.

"He's my brother. I would do anything to keep him safe." He said. "Thank you for telling me."

"Anytime." Jeff said, then grinned. "And congrats, you made it in. I know, I wasn't supposed to tell you until tomorrow, but.. Welcome to the Warblers."

Hunter grinned as we walked out. "You won't regret that decision." He told us. "Goodnight."

We walked away once we told him goodnight and thanked him again. And I couldn't help but feel like we had a powerful new asset on our side.

* * *

 **So, what do you guys think? Have Jeff and Nick made a huge mistake? Will Sebastian be okay?**

 **Please follow, fave, and review! I would love to know what you thought!**

 **Thank you for reading! Love y'all!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys!**

 **So, I definitely didn't expect a new chapter so soon, but I am on a posting spree!**

 **So, I hope you enjoy this new chapter. (You guys are finally going to get a glimpse into Sebastian's past!)**

* * *

Chapter ten.

Sebastian's PoV.

 _"Oh, Sebby.." Hunter sang as he walked into my room and began looking around. "Where are you? I wanna play."_

 _I whimpered as I pushed myself farther into the clothes I was hiding in. I was hiding in the closet, it was so dark. But I didn't like playing with Hunter, he was mean. He would push me, hit me, bite me, and cut me sometimes. Mama and daddy said that Hunter loves me, but they love me to, and they never hurt me._

 _"Sebby, where are you?" He asked. "I have your stupid turtle doll." He told me, and I gasped. I didn't have Greenie with me._

 _"Oh well," he sighed after a few minutes. "Say goodbye to Greenie." He said, then I heard a ripping sound. It had to be Greenie._

 _"No!" I cried, running out of the closet to see Hunter pulling Greenie's leg off. "Hunter, stop!" I told him has I jumped for my doll which Hunter was holding out of my reach. Greenie was my doll! Hunter was hurting him!_

 _Hunter smirked, then threw Greenie on the floor and grabbed my wrist. "Hi, Sebby." He said, then squeezed my wrist as I tried to pull away. I needed to get away from him._

 _"Let me go." I whimpered as I tried pulling again. He was hurting me!_

 _Hunter grabbed my chin and forced it up so I was looking at him. "Only if you play with me, little brother."_

•••

I walked into the cafeteria, then frowned as I saw Nick and Jeff. They were sitting with Hunter. I thought I told them not to trust him.

I shuddered as Hunter looked over at me and smirked. I hated when he smirked at me. He had done that for as long as I could remember, and it never meant anything good.

I walked over and sat beside Jeff. "Hi." I greeted quietly, not making eye contact with Hunter.

"Hey." Nick greeted cheerfully. "How's your bruise?" He asked, and I looked up at him my heart pounded faster. Was he crazy!? Hunter was right there!

"Oh, don't worry about Hunter." Jeff said, and I tried not to laugh. He was the whole reason I was in this mess! "He knows about it. We told him about what you told us." Suddenly, I didn't feel like laughing. I felt like puking.

"Y-you did?" I asked as I tried to keep calm. Hunter knew that I had told! I was going to be in so much trouble! I was lucky to get away with a punch last time!

"Yeah, he did." Hunter said, in what I guessed had to be his loving brother voice. "Sebastian, I think we need to talk." He told me. Yeah, I was gonna be sick. I was going to puke everywhere.

"Bastian?" Nick asked. "Are you okay?"

I shook my head. I could barely breathe now, I knew I was hyperventilating, but I couldn't calm down. Hunter was going to hurt me so bad. "N-no." I gasped.

Hunter walked up. "I'll take him back to his room." He said, then pulled me to my feet and leaned in. "Let's go play, little brother."

* * *

 **So..? What did you guys think? Please follow, fave, and review! I would love to know what you thought!**

 **Thanks for reading! Love y'all!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! I hope you are all having a good mother's day!**

 **Can we all take a moment to acknowledge the daily updates? (Or would it be best not to notice it? xD)**

 **So, this is the long awaited chapter! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter eleven.

Sebastian PoV.

"You know," Hunter began as he shut the door to my room and locked it. His voice was low, dangerously low. I couldn't help the panic that was bubbling up in my stomach and chest. "Dalton Academy is a weapon free place. But, did you know that they give their students weapons on admission?"

I shook my head. I didn't know what Hunter was going on about, but I was sure that he had some sort of point. A point I really didn't want to know about. "No, I didn't." I whispered as I tried to back away from him.

"That's because you're an idiot." Hunter told me. It stung, I wasn't sure why, I had dealt with this for all of my life. But it really hurt this time.

He walked over to my closet and pulled out a belt. I wanted to be sick. "H-Hunter, please." I begged. I didn't want to be beaten, he had done that when we were kids, and it had hurt then. Now that Hunter was stronger, I really, really didn't want that.

Hunter stayed quiet, then looked around. "You're right." He said, then walked over to the cabinet and picked up a glass cup. He looked at it for a second, then shattered it against the counter. I jumped at the noise. "Oops." He said unapologetically, then picked up one of the shards.

I could feel my my chest constrict and my heart pound. He was going to cut me. I knew he would. He would cut too deep, then I would bleed out and he would blame me and everyone would think that I killed myself! "Hunter.." I begged again. I knew that sooner or later I wouldn't be able to convince him anymore, but I needed to try.

He looked at the shard, then flipped in with his fingers. Somehow, he didn't cut himself. A long time ago, he used to show me tricks like that, and he would tell me to try it. I normally ended up getting cut, and he would end up laughing. "You're right, this isn't bad enough punishment." He said, and my stomach twisted.

He walked into the closet again, then laughed. "Well, well, well!" He exclaimed. I gasped as he pulled out Greenie. Greenie was much more mangled now than he had been when I was a baby. That's because Hunter knew that I was attached to the doll. "I didn't expect to see you, especially after I threw you in that fire." He told the doll, and I looked down at my hands as the memory resurfaced. I had pulled Greenie out with my bare hands. I had been pretty badly burned, but mom and dad wouldn't let me blame Hunter. They never did.

"He's mine." I hissed, and Hunter smirked as he looked at Greenie's mangled leg. "Give him back."

Hunter smiled, then tossed him on my bed and walked towards me. I took a step back, but bumped against the bed frame. I was cornered. "Too bad you don't have the guts to tell me that when I'm beating your sorry butt." He told me, then pulled something out of his pocket. "I think I found the perfect punishment."

My stomach flipped and churned as he tossed the item in his hand in the air. It was a pin that all of the Warblers had, old and new. It was a fabric pin, much like a boy shout badge, except it had a metal pin and back. It had a bird and a music note on it. It was a sign to everyone that we were Warblers. But I knew what he was planning. The back of the pin was sharp, because it has to pierce through the thick fabric of our blazers. He was going to cut me with that.

He smiled, then grabbed my arm. "Now you know," he began, then I felt a needle go into my stomach. It was quickly replaced with agonizing burning and throbbing. He had stabbed me! "That Dalton Academy gives us weapons."

"H-Hunter.." I whimpered as I began to feel lightheaded.

He grinned, then raised his hand.

I don't remember what happened next.

* * *

 **So yeah, I hope this meets your expectations for this chapter. Please follow, fave, and review! I would love to know what you think!**

 **Thanks for reading! Love y'all!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys!**

 **I hope you are all feeling nice and spoiled. (Jk, but seriously, I am spoiling you guys with this book right now.)**

 **So, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter twelve.

Hunter's PoV.

I looked down at Sebastian. We had been in this position a lot in the past, with him passed out on the ground and me towering over him. But this was the first time I've stabbed him, and past the rush of adrenaline, I had a bit of dread.

I knelt down beside Sebastian and inspected the tiny wound. Obviously, it was larger in depth than it was in width, but it was still a stab wound. If he died from it, everyone would know it was me who did it.

I leaned in so I was right above Sebastian's ear. "This is all your fault." I told him. And it was. Naturally, anyone who looked at what happens behind the closed doors of the Clarington-Smythe household would blame me. But it wasn't my fault. It was his.

I inspected the tiny wound again, then stood up. As much as I wanted my stuck up, spoiled brat of a brother to die. I didn't want to be the prime suspect. And besides, I still had to rip away his prized possession. His position as Captain of the Warblers. I could see the way his eyes lit up with passion as he talked to people about it. So obviously, I was going to take it away from him.

I picked up Sebastian, then placed him on his bed. He looked peaceful, which is good. Considering the pain I was about to put him through. "Here," I told him, not that he could hear me though. I placed a napkin over the wound, then placed his deadweight hand on it. "Apply pressure."

When I came back with a few medical supplies, Sebastian was beginning to wake up. "Don't move your hand." I warned, then watched as he tensed up. How did we get here? To the point where I was stabbing him? Oh right, because it was Sebastian.

"This might sting, and I will punch you if you make a sound." I warned. I didn't want anyone to find us. That would not end well, especially if they got mom and dad involved.

Sebastian nodded quickly, then hissed in pain as I cleaned the wound with saline. "Why?" He asked as I dressed the wound.

"Because people would blame me if you died." I answered plainly, because it was true. That was the only reason I was helping him. "And I wouldn't have anyone to play with." I added, just to scare him. To remind him that this wouldn't be the last time.

"No." He told me, and I looked up at him. "You know what I meant. Why do you insist on hurting me?" He asked.

I stood up and brushed the wrinkles out of my blazer. "Because this is all your fault." I told him, then left as I tried to justify my actions. It was all his fault, right?

•••

 _I walked into daddy's office, in my hand I was holding my homework. It made no sense, but I knew that daddy could help._

 _He was sitting on the floor with my little brother Sebastian. They were going over some flashcards with letters on it. He was supposed to be starting kindergarten this year, but the doctor said he had problems with speeches so he needed to stay home for now, but go see a special doctor too. It was strange._

 _"Daddy?" I asked, getting his attention and Sebastian's. Sebastian looked excited to see me, but daddy looked mad._

 _"What is it, Hunter?" He asked me. He really didn't sound happy. It was making me scared._

 _"I-I need help with my school. Math is h-hard." I explained, but it was difficult getting the words out as daddy glared at me._

 _"Do I look like I can help you right now, Hunter!?" He yelled. I jumped, and Sebastian whimpered. He had never been this scary before.._

 _I shook my head as I began to tear up. I didn't like when daddy was mad at me. "N-no.." I whispered._

 _"So get out while I work with Sebastian." He told me._

 _I nodded. "Okay, daddy.." I said, then left._

 _It took me two hours to figure out my stupid math. It was all Sebastian's fault, daddy didn't like me anymore. Because of Sebastian._

 _"Hunty?"_

 _I looked over at Sebastian. "What do you want?" I snapped, and he flinched. He was so stupid and pathetic. Why did daddy give him more attention than me?_

 _"Do you w-wanna play?" He asked me._

 _I sighed. I really didn't, but maybe daddy would give me more attention if I did. "Okay." I said. "Lets play, little brother."_

* * *

 **So, what did you think? Are you having different thoughts about Hunter now? It's okay if you aren't, and it's okay if you are. Please follow, fave, and review! I would love to know what you think!**

 **Thanks for reading! Love y'all!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys!**

 **I'm so excited! After decades of writing this book, I'm finally at a part I've had planned forever! (Whoo!)**

 **So, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter thirteen.

Sebastian's PoV.

 _"Lets play hide 'n seek." Hunter told me, and I grinned. I loved hide 'n seek!_

 _Hunter grabbed my hand, then pulled me into our bedroom. "I'll count to fifty, and you hide. Do you understand, Bassy?" He said._

 _I nodded. It made perfect sense! I hid, then he tried to find me. I just wish I knew how big fifty was. Hunter was so much smarter than me. He knew bigger words, bigger numbers. He knew how to say words better than me too. "Okay!" I said, then took his hands and covered his eyes. "Count!"_

 _He smiled. "Okay, okay." He said. "One... Two.. Three.. I'm counting, Sebastian. Let go of my hands and hide. Four..."_

 _I squealed in excitement, then ran off. I had to find the perfect spot. Hunter always found me, but I wanted to win too!_

 _I hid in the towel closet beside the bathroom. It was small, but I was still able to fit in it comfortably. I pulled down one of the towels and wrapped it around me, hoping it would help me hide._

 _"Ready or not! Here I come!" Hunter yelled, then began looking for me. "Oh, Bassy? Where are you?" He called._

 _I heard him right outside of the closet, but instead of opening it, I heard a tiny clicking sound, then him walking away._

 _I giggled. He didn't open the door! I won!_

 _I frowned as time went on. It was beginning to get warm, and it was really dark. I went to open the door, then go find Hunter and tell him I won, but when I tried to turn the doorknob, it didn't budge. I was locked in and it was getting hard to breathe! "Hunter!" I yelled, hanging on the door. "Hunty, let me out!"_

 _I started crying. He wasn't around. He couldn't hear me. I was stuck in this small, hot space. "Mama!" I screamed, hoping she would hear me. "Mama, I'm stuck!"_

 _After a long time of being stuck in there, the door opened and I bolted out. I never wanted to see that closet again. It was so small and hot, and it was really hard to breathe in there._

 _"Sebastian!" My mama exclaimed, then picked me up. "How did you get in there?"_

 _I buried my face in her shirt as I started crying again, and she kissed my cheeks and forehead. Hunter had locked me in there! He had said that we should play hide 'n seek, not lock me in a closet! "I was playing with Hunter."_

•••

I looked down at the wound before putting on my button up white shirt. Hunter had dressed the wound before he left, and I had put on a white undershirt so no one would be able to see the gauze pad. But it still left a noticeable bump under my blazer. Dang it. At least no one would see any blood of It decided to bleed.

It didn't surprise me that Hunter had stabbed me. Honestly, he had done worse. What did surprise me was that he did a 180 and dressed it. I always thought he would just let me bleed out.

I walked into the choir room, then smiled as I saw my Warblers, but they didn't smile when they saw me.

I frowned. What did I do this time? It had been months since I had done anything! "What?" I asked.

Trent bit his lip then looked up at me. "Sebastian Smythe," he began, and I knew I was screwed. They never used my last name. "After some consideration, it has been determined that you will no longer be captain of the Warblers."

* * *

 **So, what did you think? Please follow, fave, and review! I would love to hear what you think!**

 **Also, to the guest that asked why Sebastian had been held back. Sebastian had speech impediments that were bad enough to keep him held back, (it's possible to have that), but when he grew up he got a tutor and is now in the correct grade for his age. For anyone who wants to know, he is a junior.**

 **Thanks for reading! Love y'all!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys!**

 **This streak is going on for a lot longer than I thought it would. xD**

 **So, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter fourteen.

Jeff's PoV.

"Sebastian Smythe," Trent began, and I watched as Sebastian flinched. "After some consideration, it has been determined that you will no longer be captain of the Warblers."

I watched as Sebastian, snarky, arrogant, secretly sweet Sebastian let his true colors show for just a second as he teared up. "What?" He choked out. "Why? What did I do?"

"It's from your actions last year. We realized we can't trust you." Hunter said. I couldn't help but wince at that. That wasn't the real reason, we had all forgiven him. But recently his head just wasn't in the game. For good reasons though, someone was hurting him.

Sebastian gave Hunter a glare so deadly it was scary. I wondered what had happened to their relationship. Sebastian had never seemed truly comfortable with him around. "That's a load of crap, Clarington." He spat. I was surprised at just how much venom he had in his words. It was scary.

"Clarington-Smythe, little brother." Hunter said, and Sebastian was fuming. "And besides, that's no way to talk to your captain."

It was like the fire that was in Sebastian was gone and replaced whatever represented fear when it came to elements. "Wh-what?" He asked.

Hunter puffed out his chest. He didn't look as professional as Sebastian when he did that. Which I honestly found weird. "I am your captain now, Sebastian." Hunter told him, and I think he paled.

Sebastian stayed quiet and nodded. My entire mind had to do a double take, I thought the day that Dalton's smirky meerkat would be out of remarks would be the day the sun froze over.

Hunter smirked the signature Smythe smirk, then clapped his hands together. "Let's get to work."

•••

I preferred Sebastian as a captain. We were an hour through practice, but if Sebastian was captain, we would have finished this part within the first five minutes.

"Hunter, he does the beatboxing." Sebastian said, he was clearly agitated. "He can't carry a tune in a bucket."

I couldn't help but nod at that. It was true, Devin couldn't sing to save his life, but he could beatbox a man off of death row. But Hunter just wasn't taking no for an answer. "This isn't your team anymore." Hunter reminded him for the fifteenth time. I understand that older brothers like to tease younger ones, but this was more than that. It was like Hunter was dangling this over Sebastian's head.

Sebastian wrapped his arm around his stomach, then nodded. "I remember." He said. "But you don't know their talents like I do. They were my team first."

Hunter walked over to Sebastian and whispered something to him. I couldn't hear it, but Sebastian was flinching the whole time.

"Fine." Sebastian suddenly said as he pushed Hunter off of him. "You've made it obvious that you don't want my help. I'm out."

I stayed frozen as Sebastian walked out of the room. I looked around at the other Warblers. Did Sebastian just quit?

* * *

 **So, what will happen now that Sebastian has left the nest? (I know, bird jokes are not appropriate. Sorry. xD) Please follow, fave, and review! I would love to know what you're thinking!**

 **Thanks for reading! Love y'all!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys!**

 **So, I know this is a pretty short chapter, but it has a huge impact to this story! (Just you wait.)**

 **Anyways, I'll see if I can get in another update tonight, but I'm not gonna count my chickens before they hatch.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter fifteen.

Nick's PoV.

I watched as Sebastian stormed out of the room. It was so weird how quickly he left once he had been demoted, like, I get it, but still..

Hunter cleared his throat to get our attention. He looked happy that Sebastian was gone, but trying to hide it with disappointment. "Any other quiters?" He asked us, like he expected one of us to quit. When we all stayed quiet, he grinned. "Then let's get back to business."

The rest of practice was horrible. Hunter spent the whole time yelling at us because we didn't know the song and didn't give us a chance to practice the dance moves before we did a run through. In our defense, he didn't let us listen to the song before he made us sing.

I missed Sebastian, he always tried his hardest not to lose his temper with us. Something Hunter obviously didn't care about, it was like playing with a ticking time bomb. You never knew when he was going to explode.

"I expect to see you all here at five pm sharp." Hunter told us after we finished practice. My eyes widened as realization dawned on me. I had other things I had to get done at five! My tutor didn't leave until five fifteen! Sebastian had purposefully changed the time so I could make it to practice, even after being tutored.

I hesitantly walked up to Hunter. "Hunter, I can't be here until after five fifteen. I have a tutor who doesn't leave until five fifteen." I explained, hoping he would give me an exception for being late or move practice.

Hunter raised his eyebrows. "Excuses will not be tolerated." He told me, and I winced. It's not like I wanted to miss practice, my dyslexia kept me from being able to go. I needed the tutor. He had to understand that.

"Hunter, I'm dyslexic. I have a tutor so I don't completely fail at school, I need to see her tomorrow." I said, hoping to get my point across now that he knew one of my deepest secrets.

"Dyslexic?" He asked me. "Or lazy?"

I was shocked. I had a learning disability! I didn't want it! But I was stuck with it! "I.." I stuttered as I felt my cheeks become wet with tears.

Hunter stayed stone faced. "The door is over there, Nick." He told me. "Leave your Warbler pin on the way out."

I let out a small whimper as I took the pin off. I had been kicked out.

* * *

 **Poor Nick, right!? I feel so sorry for the dude, and I did that to him! (I don't agree with what Hunter said, btw, I just needed him to be a jerk.) Please follow, fave, and review! I would love to know what y'all are thinking!**

 **Anyways, as said before, I'm gonna try to update this again today, but that might not happen.**

 **Thanks for reading! Love y'all!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys!**

 **Here you go, as promised! (I legit didn't think this was going to be posted tonight, but I wrote it under an hour. xD)**

 **So, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter sixteen.

Sebastian's PoV.

I looked up as I heard a knock on my dorm room's door. "Coming!" I yelled, then dumped the rest of shards of broken glass into the trashcan.

I opened the door, only to be completely enveloped in a hug. I tensed at the sudden embrace, then noticed that the person was crying, and that it was Nick.

"Hey, hey, hey." I soothed as I felt my heart break for one of my greatest friends. "What's wrong, Nick?" I asked. I needed to know if I was going to help him.

Nick shook his head, signifying that he couldn't talk about it yet. So I closed the door, then pulled him over to the sofa and wrapped my arms around him. "Just let it out, Baby Bird." I told him, but it only made him sob harder. Normally the nickname given to our once baby faced Warbler made him cheer up, not the opposite.

I held him for what must have been over thirty minutes, but I didn't mind. When I had first joined Dalton, I broke down a lot. Nick was one of my biggest supports. He never questioned about what caused the breakdowns, the panic attacks, the nightmares. None of it.

"It was Hunter." Nick said, and I looked over at him. What had Hunter done? Why was he messing with my Baby Bird?

"What happened?" I asked, trying to keep my anger at a minimum. I didn't want to scare Nick with my anger.

Nick hesitated. "He wants us there for practice at five sharp." He told me, and I had a bad idea I knew where this was heading. "I explained th-that I needed to see my tutor because of my dyslexia, b-but.." His voice cracked and he began sobbing again.

I stroked his hair. If Hunter had laid a hand on Nick, or any of my other Warblers, he was going to pay. "What did he do, Nick?" I asked. I needed to know. I mean, the dull throbbing in my stomach reminded me of just how much he could have done to him.

"He.. He called me lazy, then kicked me out!" He sobbed, then buried his face in my shirt.

I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe that he would do something like that! Nick had a learning disability that he had been struggling with for longer than I had known him. He wasn't lazy! He was the opposite! He was one of the hardest working boys I knew!

"Don't you worry, Baby Bird." I told him, hoping it would soothe him this time. "I'll deal with it."

•••

"Hunter!" I yelled as I stormed into the practice room. I was beyond furious about what Hunter had done to Nick. And if he did that to Nick, I didn't even want to think about what he would do to the others.

Hunter smirked. "Hey, Bassy!" He greeted, and I had to push back every urge to run. This was my Baby Bird. No one was going to get away with hurting him. Ever.

"Shut up and listen to me." I told him, and he raised his eyebrows. "We need to talk."

Hunter crossed his arms. "By all means!" He said. "Go ahead! What's on your mind?"

I took a step closer. "How could you!?" I yelled. The image of Nick clinging to me as he sobbed flashed in my mind. "He has a learning disability! He is the hardest working boy you will ever meet, and he is a very talented performer! And you just let him slip through your fingers because he can't be here at five sharp!?"

Hunter sighed as he played with the Warbler pin on the desk. My stomach flipped, fearing the same outcome as before. But I felt my throat tightened as I noticed that it was Nick's pin. "I need the team to have their heads in the game." Hunter told me as he walked over to the window. "He clearly did not."

I grabbed Hunter's arm. I was sick of this crap where he thought he was better than everyone. But more importantly, I was done with him hurting people. "Look at me." I told him. "You hurt me all you want, like you've always done. But you do not hurt or bully my Warblers."

"He's the one that's been hurting you!?"

I turned around to see Nick looking wide eyed at me and Hunter. Then I mentally swore at myself. Nick had just found out.

* * *

 **So, Nick knows. That's gonna end great, right? Please follow, fave, and review! I would love to know what you think!**

 **Thanks for reading! Love y'all!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys!**

 **Wow! I really didn't think this streak would last this long, but hey, I don't got a problem with it!**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter seventeen.

Nick's PoV.

"You hurt me all you want, like you've always done. But you do not hurt or bully my Warblers." Sebastian said, and I couldn't help but gasp. It was Hunter who had been hurting him!?

"He's the one that's been hurting you!?" I cried, then watched as they both turned around.

Hunter quickly disguised his shock with an unreadable expression, and now that I knew what he had been doing, it scared me. "This isn't what it seems." He told me, but I knew it was a lie. How could it not be?

"It all makes sense!" I exclaimed as everything began to click into place. "The way that Sebastian never brought you up, his fear when you're around! It's because you've been hurting him!"

Hunter took a step towards me, but Sebastian rushed to stand between us. "You do not touch him." Sebastian growled, I had never seen him this angry before. It was scary. I also couldn't believe that Sebastian was protecting me, he was obviously the one who needed to be protected.

Hunter smirked, then reached out and grabbed Sebastian's arm. "I guess you do have some guts." He said. "Why don't you ever stand up for yourself?" He asked. It was obvious that now that I knew he wasn't going to hesitate to bully Sebastian in front of me.

"Don't hurt him!" I yelled, and Hunter looked up at me. He was clearly irritated that I was still watching this brawl. But worse case scenario, Bas had an eyewitness. "I will get the headmaster!" I threatened. Though honestly, I wasn't sure if I was going to wait.

Hunter pulled Sebastian to him. "Okay, Mr. Duval, let me put it this way." He began as Sebastian began to shake. I knew it would be a horrible question to ask, but I wondered what all Hunter had done to Sebastian. "If you tell anyone, Sebastian won't be around to tell anyone the truth."

I frowned. I wanted to ask what he meant by that, but Hunter was nothing but a liar. There was no way I was going to trust him.

"Give him back his spot on the team and make the time accommodate with his sessions with his tutor." Sebastian demanded. "And we won't tell a soul."

I blinked at Sebastian's offer, and watched as Hunter processed this offer. It surprised me that Sebastian just demanded things like this, especially after what must have been years of abuse.

"Welcome back, Mr. Duval." Hunter said, and I held back a happy squeal. Then turned to Sebastian. "You as well, Mr. Smythe."

Wait, what?

* * *

 **I bet none of you expected that! (Or maybe you did..) Anyways, tell me what you think! Do you think Hunter is planning something? Please follow, fave, and review!**

 **Thanks for reading! Love y'all!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys!**

 **I hope you are all having a great summer and I hope you fellow Americans have a great 4th of July! (And those of you who aren't, I hope you have an awesome day as well!)**

 **So, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter eighteen.

Nick's PoV.

Sebastian avoided me for the rest of the week. It was easy to see why, Sebastian always acted like he was untouchable. Hunter proved that was wrong.

"We need to talk." I said as I walked up with my dinner. It was obvious that Hunter had been continuing to hurt Sebastian, just due to the tired and weak look behind his eyes. He was also pretty pale, which was normal for him, but this was really pale.

"About what?" He snapped, and I was reminded of the way Sebastian had acted the previous year. Irritable, angry, snappy. I wondered if he was always like this when he was scared.

I tilted my head in Hunter's direction. I didn't want to say his name, I felt like just saying his name would summon him over. And Sebastian didn't deserve that.

Sebastian looked over in that direction, then his eyes widened. "Oh no." He said as he laughed nervously. "I am not talking about that."

"Why not?" I asked as Sebastian stood up to leave. I knew that if I was in his shoes I probably wouldn't want to talk about it. But I wasn't in Sebastian's shoes, was I?

"I'm not talking about it, Nick." He hissed. I could see that bitter and violent look in his eyes that he had all of last year. I knew that a year ago he had hated everything about Ohio, and he was angry that we had lost regionals. But I never thought it would aimed at me..

"We don't have to talk about it here, but we need to." I said. I knew that this was part of Sebastian's private life, but I knew he needed to talk about this. "We need to figure out what to do."

Sebastian laughed. A dry laugh that no one wanted to hear. "You've done enough." He said. "You went and talked about this to Hunter!"

I bit my lip. Suddenly the food on my plate didn't seem as appetizing. Jeff and I had gone to Hunter to ask if he knew anything about Sebastian's tormentor. I wish that we had known that Hunter was the tormentor, he had made himself seem like a good, caring brother. "We didn't know, Bas." I told him.

"Because I didn't tell you because he said he would hurt me if I did." Sebastian said, and even though he said it quietly, he banged his fist against the table.

I felt my heart skip a beat as a wave of panic hit me. "Are you okay?" I asked. I was starting to feel pretty guilty, I really didn't know that Hunter was the one who was hurting him. And I really didn't want Sebastian to be hurting.

Sebastian sighed, then unbuttoned his blazer and pulled one of the sides opened. I saw a small bump under his dress shirt and undershirt, but I didn't know what it was. "What's that?" I asked. As I continued to stare at it.

"Follow me." He said, then sighed. "I'll explain everything."

* * *

 **So what did you think? Is Sebastian really going to spill everything? Please follow, fave, and review! I would love to know what you guys are thinking!**

 **Thanks for reading! Love y'all!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys!**

 **So.. (1) It's been so long since I've written this. Sorry about that. (2) This book might get a new name.. (3) It's been so long since I've written in 1st person that it kinda felt awkward the whole time. (But I was also writing a flashback scene.) (4) This chapter also takes place when Sebastian was four-ish and Hunter was five/six.**

 **Anyways, I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

 _Chapter nineteen._

 _Hunter's P.O.V._

 _Bassy and I sat in the living room. It was cold outside, so dad had lit a fire in our fireplace. It made the living room a much more comfortable room than the rest of our cold house._

 _Bassy frowned as he pulled his stupid turtle doll close. "What's wrong?" He asked he as he crawled from his spot on the sofa to where I sat on the rough brick of the fireplace._

 _I rolled my eyes as I pushed him away from me. "What do you want?" I snapped. I hated the way he thought he could just cuddle up to me for whatever reason he wanted. It was so stupid._

 _He looked up at me and smiled that childish smile mom called precious. "Did daddy yell at you again?" He asked, but it wasn't condescending, it was sympathetic. But it made me feel weak._

 _Sebastian handed me his turtle, and I turned it around in my hands. Mom had bought Greenie for Sebastian before he was born and he was practically attached to it. It's soft green fabric had turned hard and rough after the years of love. The lighter green of its body had been stained from everything Bassy had put it through._

 _"He's good at making people happy." Bassy told me, and I squeezed the plush fabric in my fist. How stupid could my baby brother be? Push animals can't make people happy!_

 _I growled as I continued to squeeze the doll. "Dolls can't make you happy, Sebastian." I said, my teeth gritting together. "Don't be so stupid."_

 _Sebastian's smile faded. "But.. They can help." He said, his baby voice squeaking. It sounded like a mouse sometimes. He drove me crazy. "Mama said." He added._

 _I inhaled deeply, I could feel a weird burning in my chest. It made me hate Sebastian, it made me hate everything about him. "Well, let me tell you something, baby brother." I began. "Dolls are for girls, and can't make you happy." I said, then threw Greenie the fire._

 _Sebastian gasped. "No!" He cried, then stuck his hands in the fire to grab his doll._

 _My eyes widened and my heart stopped as Sebastian wailed in pain. I grabbed his arms and pulled him away from the fire. The stupid boy keeping the doll in his hands._

 _I watched as mom and dad ran in, and mom scooped Sebastian into her arms. "Oh, bébé.." She murmured, then ran out of the room with him in her arms._

 _"What happened, Hunter?" Dad demanded as he placed his hands on his hips. I could tell that he was worried about Sebastian, but he was also angry at me. "You're were supposed to be watching him."_

 _I opened my mouth to tell him the truth, but I knew that I would be in so much trouble.. I inhaled deeply. "He accidentally dropped it into the fire." I lied, then looked away. I felt bad lying, but I didn't wanna be in trouble._

 _But it wasn't my fault, he had put his hands in the fire._

 _•••_

 _Sebastian's P.O.V._

 _I looked down at my hands as mama put a sticky cream on them. They hurt lots. Why did Hunter throw Greenie in there? Didn't he know that I didn't want him to burn!?_

 _"Sebastian, what happened?" Mama asked as she wrapped a bandage around my hand. "You know that fire isn't safe." She told me._

 _I sniffled. Beside me, Greenie sat on the counter. His feet were all burned and his tag was gone. "Hunty threw him in." I mumbled. I wanted mama to know the truth, but I didn't want Hunter to be in trouble._

 _"Sebastian Christophe Smythe, you and I both know that Hunter would never do that." She scolded, and I felt sad. Why was mama punishing me? Hunter was the one who threw Greenie in._

 _"It's true, mama!" I cried as tears began falling down my face. Why didn't she believe me!?_

 _"Sebastian, that is enough." She said sternly, then hit my cheek._

 _I couldn't move. Mama had hit me. Even daddy didn't hit me. I could feel my heart beating as my cheek stung._

 _I stood up, then grabbed Greenie and ran to my room._

 _Why did everyone hate me?_

* * *

 **So yeah... Nothing much to say about this. Um, I know this chapter is just one huge flashback, but it will serve a purpose later. Please follow, fave, and review! I'd love to know your thoughts!**

 **Thanks for reading! Love y'all!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys!**

 **Omg, we hit chapter 20! Thanks so much for all the love and support! (It's seriously the only reason I'm this far in this book. xD)**

 **So yeah, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter twenty.

Nick's P.O.V.

I couldn't look at Hunter. Just knowing everything that he had done to Sebastian made me feel sick. I had a little brother too, and he meant the world to me. How could Hunter treat his brother like that? It just didn't make sense.

I had also noticed the way Sebastian acted around Hunter. He was quieter, didn't joke around. He let Hunter do all of the talking. It was kinda sad..

Sebastian didn't do well in glee anymore, he stumbled during the dance moves and mumbled his bass part. (Sebastian was obviously a tenor, and the notes were way too low for him.)

Hunter sighed, then walked away from us. "Why can't you get these simple notes right?" He asked us in that scary calm voice. I could tell he was about to yell at us.

"Maybe because none of us are on the right parts?" Jeff offered, his voice echoing the anger and frustration that all of us were feeling.

Hunter raised his eyebrows at Jeff and crossed his arms. The one way this guy knew how to show authority. It was kind of annoying. "Excuse me?" He asked, tapping his foot as he did.

"Jeff..." Sebastian whispered, his voice quiet and soft. He didn't raise his head or his eyes from the floor. "Don't."

Jeff looked at Sebastian, then sighed. "Okay." He said, then looked at Hunter. "Nothing." He mumbled as he glared at the floor.

"Good." Hunter said, then looked at all of us. "From the top." He told us, then clapped his hands in order to get us into position. That was also annoying.

I had always enjoyed being a Warbler, but I didn't enjoy this.

•••

I watched Sebastian play with the food on his plate. Since the change to the Warblers, mealtimes hadn't been full of laughs like before.

"I hate Hunter." Jeff said as he put down his fork, and I nodded. But I was pretty sure I hated Hunter for a different reason.

Sebastian looked up. "Why do you hate him?" He asked, his eyes filled with concern. "Is it cause of the Warblers?"

Jeff nodded, then picked up his fork and stabbed a meatball. "He didn't give any of us on the right parts!" He exclaimed, and Sebastian and I both looked over at Hunter to make sure that he hadn't heard Jeff. He hadn't, he continued talking to his friends.

"I know, Jeff. I'm sorry." Sebastian said as he pushed his spaghetti around on his plate. "I've tried talking to him, but he just doesn't listen to me.." He sounded truly upset about the new arrangements. I felt sorry for him, he knew what he was doing as a captain, Hunter didn't.

"Well, he should." I mumbled, looking down at my plate of pretty boring food. I wished I was more hungry, but I wasn't.

"We should get him removed." Jeff said, dead serious in what he had said. The way his eyes had gone dark and his arms crossed. This was a rare look for our bouncy and happy Jeff.

Sebastian looked up and shook his head. "No!" He exclaimed, then looked around nervously. "I mean, he might know what he's doing.."

I sighed, then grabbed Sebastian's arm. "Sebastian." I began, and he instantly looked up at me. "You were given a bass part, Jeff was give a baritone part, and I..." I stopped to take a breath as my voice wobbled. "I was given a part beat-boxing to, in his own words, to keep me from ruining the team because of my dyslexia." That last part had been hard to say..

Sebastian pulled his arm out of my hold and wrapped both his arms around me. "It'll be okay, Baby Bird." He reassured, using my Warbler given nickname. It was nice to hear, but really, only he called me that. "I'll talk to him again later."

I sighed, I really didn't want Sebastian talking to Hunter, but I knew I wouldn't be able to stop him. Screw his stubbornness, I hated it so much.

"What's wrong?" Jeff asked, the food in his mouth making the words sound completely different, but Sebastian and I were both fluent in the language.

"Nothing." We both mumbled, then looked at each other. Sebastian looked at me with his left eyebrow raised and a smirk, but he held back a laugh. "Jinx!" I told him, and he scowled.

"Nick, leave Sebastian alone." Jeff said through a mouth full of a breadstick he had grabbed from my plate. I didn't understand why he didn't go get more of his own.

Sebastian sighed, then stood up. "I'll talk to you guys later." He said as he walked away. "You can have my leftovers, Jeff."

Jeff frowned, but grabbed Sebastian's food. "He's just cranky, Nick." He said. "Don't worry about it."

I nodded, but honestly, I did worry about him. I was scared for him, who knew what Hunter did or is doing to him? I wondered so much about all of this that there was only one solution. Sebastian had told me everything, but that was only one side of the story.

I needed to talk to Hunter.

•••

Sebastian's P.O.V.

I held Greenie close to me as I cried. Why didn't mama love me anymore?

Was I bad?

Normally she put me in a timeout when I was bad..

I looked up as daddy walked in, he crossed the room in two big steps, then sat beside me. "You okay, kiddo?" He asked as he pulled me close to him. He was big and warm.

I shook my head. "Mama and Hunter hate me." I said. I hoped I wouldn't get in trouble for this too...

Daddy stroked my hair and frowned. "They do?" He asked, then pulled me and Greenie onto his lap.

I nodded, then inhaled deeply. I would need a huge breath to tell this story. "Hunter and I were sitting by the fire when he threw Greenie into it and I grabbed him." I said, then looked away. "Then when mama was fixing my hands she slapped my cheek because she told me I was lying. But I'm not, daddy!"

Daddy looked at me. "She hit you?" He asked, he sounded sad and quiet, but also serious.

I nodded. "Yeah." I said, but I was scared. Was daddy mad at me?

Daddy nodded, then kissed my forehead and placed me on my bed. "Stay here, okay?" He said. "I need to talk to your mama."

* * *

 **So yeah... That's the new chapter. Please follow, fave, and review! I would love to know your thoughts!**

 **Thanks for reading! Love y'all!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys!**

 **First things first, I have been writing to de-stress, I had an audition for my orchestra and I about threw up from stress. (First time that's ever happened.)**

 **Second, I watched "Dark Side" by the Warblers, and umm... I had forgotten what Hunter sounded and looked like apparently. (Lol. xD)**

 **Third, I haven't even finished the chapter and I'm writing this.**

 **So, I hope you all enjoy. :)**

* * *

Chapter 21.

Nick's P.O.V.

I inhaled deeply as I walked up to Hunter's dorm room. It was about thirty minutes past curfew, and I knew I would be in trouble if I got caught, but I didn't want to run into any of Hunter's friends. I was friends with Sebastian, which might cause an issue. Either way, I'm wasn't stupid.

I knocked, three simple taps, then waited. I rocked myself on my heels as I heard some rustling from the inside of the room. I felt kind of nauseous as I heard the footsteps get closer. I hoped this was a good idea.

I needed to know what happened with Hunter and Sebastian. It was such a foreign concept to me, that someone could have such a bad relationship with their sibling. When my younger brother was born, I spent every moment watching him, when he had been hospitalized for pneumonia three years ago, I never left his side.

The situation just bugged me.

Finally, Hunter opened the door. He was wearing a Dalton sweatshirt and sweatpants, his hair was wet and disheveled. It was weird to see the captain of my team look like that..

He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "I'm not going to change your part." He told me. He looked tired, I could see it in his eyes. He looked like he hadn't slept for weeks.

"That's not why I'm here." I said, and he frowned. I could see Sebastian in him, not a lot, but some.

"Then why are you here?" He asked. He sounded really tired for only being up thirty minutes after curfew. It also sounded kind of vulnerable..

"I want to know what happened between you and Sebastian." I said, and when I saw his expression darken, I spoke again. "There are two sides to every story, I want to know yours."

Hunter tilted his head, something that Sebastian did when he was confused. "Why? Aren't you friends with Sebastian?" He asked. "Shouldn't you be asking him?"

I sighed. When I had talked to Sebastian, he had kept everything very brief, I knew that he had been scared to tell me, but I could tell that he had left out a lot. "I just told you." I said. "I wanna know both sides of the story."

"But why?"

Man, he was avoiding talking about this more than Sebastian had. I had been able to convince Sebastian, but persuading Hunter was proving kind of difficult. "I have a little brother." I began, looking up at Hunter. I was hoping this angle would work better. "I can't imagine doing anything to put him in harm's way, but you don't have a problem with that. Why?"

Hunter sighed, then opened the door and stood back, gesturing for me to come in. "I'll tell you everything."

•••

Hunter's P.O.V.

I watched Nick enter my room slowly, then I close the door. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you." I told him, and it was true, I only hurt people who deserved it.

Nick nodded, then sat down on one of the chairs. "So, what happened between you and Sebastian?" He asked again.

I hated that stupid question, I hated it so much.

I sighed. "It's a long story, Nick." I told him. "This is gonna get you involved in so much family drama.."

Nick shrugged. "I don't care." He said. "I care about Sebastian, and who knows, I might care about you too."

"Okay." I said. "You asked for this."

•••

 _"You hit him!?" I heard dad yell from his and mom's room. Mom hit Sebastian? Mom loved Sebastian, why would she hit him?_

 _"I can explain!" I heard her cry._

 _"You had better!" Dad yelled. I had never heard him talk to her that way. It was scary._

 _Sebastian walked in. His eyes were watery and bloodshot and he held Greenie close to his chest. "Hunty, why are they yelling?" He asked as he sat on my bed._

 _"Sebastian is your son! You have no excuses for hitting him!" Dad yelled, and Sebastian whimpered._

 _Sebastian looked so scared. "I'm sorry, Hunty." He said, then curled up to me. I didn't push him away, I felt bad about what had happened earlier. I knew that what I had done was wrong, but I didn't know he was gonna reach in the fire._

 _I nodded. "Did mom really hit you?" I asked as I heard mom and dad continue to yell._

 _Sebastian nodded. "She did.." He said, then began crying. "I wasn't being bad, I swear!" He sobbed._

 _I let him sit on my lap. "I know, I know." I soothed, then looked up as I heard dad start yelling again._

 _"Get out!" I heard him yell. "That is my son, you abusive woman! I never want to see you again!"_

 _"Fine!" Mom screamed._

 _I felt everything slowly fall apart. Dad had just kicked mom out.._

 _And it was all Sebastian's fault._

 _•••_

"Wait," Nick began, holding out his hands, "you blame Sebastian for their divorce?" He asked.

I sighed. "Why are you interrupting me?" I asked him. I wouldn't hurt him, but I might rethink that if he made me too angry. "And yes, I blame Sebastian for that, and everything else."

Nick frowned, his eyebrows furrowed and his forehead wrinkled. "What everything else?" He asked as he leaned forward.

I threw my hands up in exasperation. "Oh my gosh, I'm getting there!"

•••

 _"Hunter Smythe!" Dad yelled as he walked in, Sebastian was at his tail. That annoying brat._

 _"Yes?" I asked as I looked up from my homework. "Am I in trouble?"_

 _Dad grabbed Sebastian's arm and thrust it towards me. "This is your brother!" He yelled as he pulled up Sebastian's sleeve to show bunch of open cuts. I recognized them from this morning. "How could you do this to him!?"_

 _I shrugged. "Dunno, I need to get back to work." I said. Probably a dumb thing to say, but hey, I hated dad. I wanted mom. She never yelled at me._

 _"Hunter!" He yelled, then grabbed me and pulled me to him. I could feel my heart begin to beat faster._

 _"Dad!" Sebastian cried, then placed a hand on his shoulder. "Let him go. Please." He begged._

 _Dad glared at me, then let me go. "If you're going to be like your mother, you can go live with her." He said._

 _Sebastian gasped. "Dad! She'll kill him!" He exclaimed. "She's evil."_

 _Dad looked over at Sebastian, then nodded. "So is he."_

 _•••_

Nick looked up at me. "So... He got you sent back to your mom?" He asked. He seemed way to invested in this story.

I nodded, then looked down. "Mommy Dearest wasn't exactly as nice as I remembered her." I said, I could feel my hatred for Sebastian bubbling up again. "And I was there because of Bassy."

Nick nodded. "You're right." He said, and I looked up. Was he about to agree with me about Sebastian?

"About what?" I asked, leaning back and crossing my legs. I had to know now.

Nick chuckled. "I did get involved in the family drama."

* * *

 **So yeah! Chapter 21! Now you know Hunter's backstory! Any pity or maybe different feelings for him? Please follow, fave, and review! I'd love to know your thoughts!She**

 **Thanks for reading! Love y'all!**


End file.
